1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic headlight comprising at least one luminescence diode chip which emits electromagnetic radiation. The invention furthermore relates to a method for production of an optoelectronic headlight of this type, and to a luminescence diode chip for an optoelectronic headlight of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic headlight is described in WO 2004/088200, for example. Said headlight has a plurality of headlight elements each having at least one luminescence diode chip, a primary optical element associated with the luminescence diode chip, and also a headlight element output. The headlight element outputs are arranged in at least two groups in such a way that their arrangement corresponds to a desired emission characteristic of the headlight. The two groups of headlight elements can be put into operation independently of one another.